Descendants
The Descendants are the players and Game Masters of Destroy the Godmodder. They get this title from being the spiritual descendants of the Psi-Godmodding War's fighters, known as the Ancestors. Because the Psi-Godmodding War is an analogue to Destroy the Godmodder 2, the "original" Descendants (that is, the group which originated the term) were the players of DTG2. However, the term has since come to mean any player of the DTG series games, and even come to refer to the specific mantle of power that all ingame Descendants possess. Unlike the main twelve Ancestors, not all of the main twelve Descendants stuck with DTG2 through the entire game. Minor107, OpelSpeedster, and Crusher48 all left the game at some point (though Crusher rejoined), and only TT2000, ninjatwist321, engie_ninja, Minor107, and Fseftr were in DTG2 at the beginning. The Descendants are chosen by the Narrative as the brave Minecraftians who will take a stand against the Godmodder. As a result, they have special godmodding powers, the ability to summon and charge entities, and invulnerability (unless one or more of these powers are taken away from them). In addition, every Descendant has a corresponding symbol on Bill Cipher's Zodiac. The Ancestors' Descendants Fseftr Fseftr was a major player of the Destroy the Godmodder series. He played as an Anti-Godmodder during Destroy the Godmodder and switched through all three factions (Anti-Godmodder, Pro-Godmodder, and Neutral, in that order) during Destroy the Godmodder 2, one of the only players to do so. He left the series during Destroy the Godmodder 0rigins. Fseftr was known for being a major villain during the early days of DTG2, summoning the Four Horsemen, his excessive amount of Azure Essence alchemies, and a plot involving an alternate version of Earth known as Universe B™, where his main character Blue came from. Fseftr created the first official (noncanon) spinoff, Be the Godmodders: Defeat Notch, which follows an alternate timeline where the players became godmodders and had to fight against Team Mojang. He also participated in Destroy the Godmodder: TV Tropes Edition, and moderated Destroy the Godmodder: MSPA Edition at the end of its life. Fseftr played as Mercury during DTG0, a Minecraftian from a Pixelmon server who worked for the Conflict. He also created DTG and the DTG Forums. Fseftr's Ancestor is the Commander, Azurite. Fseftr mirrors Azurite by being a Pro-Godmodder, having control over a fleet of ships, having the skin of a royal figure, and using sniping rifles with blue technology (Ultramarine). Azurite appeared after the other two PGs, which could mirror how Fseftr defected to the PGs after being an AG. Fseftr's symbol on the Zodiac is Lapis Lazuli, which represents the Lapis Lazuli Block that used to be Fseftr's avatar. Its blue color also represents Blue and Fseftr's Azure Essence alchemies. Minor107 Minor107 was a major player of Destroy the Godmodder and Destroy the Godmodder 2. He joined during the first game and played until Intermission 2 of the second game before leaving. He was an Anti-Godmodder in both games. Minor was known for producing a rigged karma system is DTG1 that led to him temporarily joining the Godmodder's side, and also for being partially responsible for the influx of Homestuck in Act 1 of DTG2, ultimately resulting in the Homestuck Kids traveling to GodCraft, and later, the Homestuck Invasion as a whole. Minor's Ancestor is the Spelunker. Minor mirrors the Spelunker by being responsible for the invasion of Homestuck onto DTG2, just like how the Spelunker spoke to the Black Monolith and caused "a great undoing" during the Psi-Godmodding War. Minor's symbol on the Zodiac is Pickaxe, which represents the Diamond Pickaxe Minor holds in his avatar. TT2000 TT2000, also known as Moniker, is the creator of the Destroy the Godmodder series and a major player of Destroy the Godmodder 2 and Destroy the Godmodder 0rigins. He created Destroy the Godmodder on December 7, 2012, using the powers of The Operator to chronicle The Godmodder's fight on GenericCraft in the form of a forum game. In DTG2, he was an Anti-Godmodder (barring a quick defection to Neutral), and in DTG0, he was a Pro-Zero. Outside of creating DTG, he was known for his bow-based alchemies and his tendency to avoid charging and make creative one-off attacks; the charges he did make, such as the 100-Post Cannon and the Player Containment and Holding Unit, were very powerful and successful. TT2000's Ancestor is the Player, Steve. TT2000 mirrors the Player by having a Steve skin and going on on the Quest of the Player (Survival Mode of Minecraft) in the process of charging the 100-Post Cannon. TT2000's symbol on the Zodiac is Broken Bow, which represents TT's collection of bow-based alchemies. Ninjatwist321 Ninjatwist321 is a major player of the Destroy the Godmodder series and leader of the Shadows, a secret organization responsible for the production of ninja's charged attacks and entities. He joined near the end of Destroy the Godmodder, and has since played through all of Destroy the Godmodder 2 and Destroy the Godmodder 0rigins, playing as an Anti-Godmodder in all three games. Ninjatwist is known for not attacking the Godmodder directly and instead summoning many entities to do the work for him. He is also infamous for not following the rules of DTG2's numerous events. Ninjatwist is the creator of a noncanon spinoff, Destroy the Godmodder S: Acolyte, which follows the story of the Acolyte, a godmodder who isn't as powerful as The Godmodder, but is still a major threat and seeks to rise in rank. It can be played on the Minecraft Forums. Ninjatwist's Ancestor is the Soldier, Lagfest. ninjatwist mirrors the Soldier by having his name as his Steam account and by possessing Lagfest's fabled Black Box through which Lagfest's ghost can talk. Ninjatwist's symbol on the Zodiac is Wineglass, which represents his connection with Oryx the Mad God. engie_ninja engie_ninja is a major player of the Destroy the Godmodder series and the leader/creator of Engietech, an organization designed around profiting off of war. He is a Universe Eater contained inside a large suit of armor. He was an Anti-Godmodder during Destroy the Godmodder, Neutral during Destroy the Godmodder 2, and Pro-Zero during Destroy the Godmodder 0rigins. Engie also participated in Destroy the Godmodder: TV Tropes Edition. Engie is known for his random and nonsensical attacks, his absurd levels of power, creating the Hostile faction, and summoning Slenderman. Engie's Ancestor is the Hidden. Engie mirrors the Hidden by being contained in a suit of metal armor with piercing white eyes and by being massively skilled with weaponry, though not to the point that he grows ammo. engie's symbol on the Zodiac is Escutcheon, which represents the symbol of the Operator in Marble Hornets: ⨂. Crusher48 Crusher48 is a major player of the Destroy the Godmodder series. He played as an Anti-Godmodder during Destroy the Godmodder and Destroy the Godmodder 2, but formed his own faction (the Godslayers) during Destroy the Godmodder 0rigins. Crusher was known for excessive rules-lawyering, destroying the Godmodder at the end of DTG1 using the power of Chuck Norris, summoning the UOSS, the Virus, the Perfect Sphere, and SCP-2317 during DTG2, and creating the Godslayers faction during DTG0. Crusher's Ancestor is the Captain. Crusher mirrors the Captain by commanding the battle with his powerful entities, using glitch attacks in the form of the Virus, and frequently using the SCP Foundation for inspiration. Crusher's symbol on the Zodiac is Demon Door, which represents the door to SCP-2317's dimension. The Serpent The_Serpent was a major player of Destroy the Godmodder 2 and a minor player of Destroy the Godmodder 0rigins. They are a troll from Alternia named Astria who played through their own session of SGRUB. They were the only player to be a Pro-Godmodder throughout the entirety of the game. (ProofofconcepT, although Pro-Godmodder, came in much later into the game.) Serpent was known for having connections with Doc Scratch, hijacking Intermission 1 to summon Binary Prime, heavily instigating the Homestuck Invasion, summoning TwinBuilder onto the Battlefield and Snowman (who would summon the rest of The Felt), being a Sylph of Mind, and creating the Nether Sidequest. During Destroy the Godmodder 0rigins, Serpent played as a cherub who was functionally Neutral but switched to Anti-Zero or Pro-Zero depending on whether Positron or Electron was in control. They left the series during the game, however. Serpent's Ancestor is the Renegade, Apophis. Serpent mirrors Apophis by also having close ties to the events of Homestuck and literally being a troll (Apophis is Serpent's canonical Ancestor, as in the Homestuck sense of the term). Serpent's symbol on the Zodiac is Twisted Horn, which represents the twisted horns growing out of her head. PitTheAngel PitTheAngel is a major player of Destroy the Godmodder 2 and Destroy the Godmodder 0rigins. He played as an Anti-Godmodder during both games, and plays as an alternate incarnation of Pit from Kid Icarus: Uprising. He was known for his references to Kid Icarus and Mega Man, his tendency to call out inappropriate/nooby behavior on the game, his off-the-wall RP, and killing Doc Scratch. He left during Act 3, but rejoined at the start of Act 4. PitTheAngel's Ancestor is the Archangel. Pit mirrors the Archangel by also being an angel, and the "unlucky" part of his chumhandle could reference how the Archangel - the thirteenth revealed Ancestor - was immediately killed during the Psi-Godmodding War. Pit's symbol on the Zodiac is Right Wing, which represents the wings that grow out of Pit's back. OpelSpeedster OpelSpeedster was a major player of Destroy the Godmodder and Destroy the Godmodder 2. He played as an Anti-Godmodder during both games. He joined during the first game and played through DTG2 up until the Scratch's Manor sidequest. He is known for his love of Kerbal Space Program and Spore, being the second-oldest DTG player bar TT2000 himself, having five split personalities, and summoning the only Anti-Godmodder boss in DTG2, the Tripod. OpelSpeedster's Ancestor is the Kerbal. OpelSpeedster mirrors the Kerbal by also being an alien inside of a spacesuit and commanding a space station that serves as a hub. Opel's symbol on the Zodiac is Alien Visor, which represents the space helmet Opel wears. Irecreeper Irecreeper was a major player of Destroy the Godmodder 2 and Destroy the Godmodder 0rigins. He played as an Anti-Godmodder during DTG2 and an Anti-Zero during DTG0. He is known for his love of chairs, Problem Sleuth, and Twitch Plays Pokémon, his tendency to weaponize chairs, summoning Lord Dome as a boss, ascending as the Chairheir during Scratch's Manor, and casting Sepulchritude during Act 4. Irecreeper is the creator of a noncanon spinoff on the DTG Forums, Destroy the Godmodder: Chaos. It follows an alternate timeline where, directly after DTG2, the players were locked into the mindscape of Chaos, one of Irecreeper's characters, and were forced to go through the challenges within. Irecreeper's Ancestor is the Sleuth. Irecreeper mirrors the Sleuth by commonly referencing Problem Sleuth and Twitch Plays Pokémon, referencing the calm and collected side and the insane side of the Sleuth's personality. Irecreeper also plays as the Sleuth during DTG0, who appears to be an A.I. run by other beings. Irecreeper's symbol on the Zodiac is Pokeball, which represents the Pokeball on top of the Twitchy Staff. TwinBuilder TwinBuilder was a major player of the Destroy the Godmodder series and the creator of Destroy the Godmodder 2. He created the game on September 1, 2013, using The Operator to create a new game to chronicle an even greater fight against the Godmodder. He played as an Anti-Godmodder during Destroy the Godmodder and Destroy the Godmodder 0rigins. He is known for creating and managing DTG2 for over two years (as well as creating post-canon content), his two main characters that are both split personalities (Build and Split), his penchant for elaborate storytelling and foreshadowing, his long entity summons and attacks, and the drawings he sometimes uses for storyposts. In Destroy the Godmodder 0rigins, TwinBuilder plays as the Scribe, a wandering Minecraftian who has traveled the universe for decades, putting his findings in an extensive book called 'the Journal'. He is trying to kill Team Mojang by unlocking an artifact known as the Gate that lies in the Ends of the Earth. TwinBuilder's Ancestor is the Operator, Gemini. TwinBuilder mirrors the Operator by appearing on the battlefield and being prophesied to die for the good of the timeline, by having a split personality, and by having the powers of a First Guardian. The Operator is a genetic clone of TwinBuilder, and that could be linked to his Ancestor. TwinBuilder's symbol on the Zodiac is Red Glasses, which represents the red glasses Build wears. The Idea Modpack Mod Man The_Idea_Modpack_Mod_Man was a major player of Destroy the Godmodder 2 and a minor player of Destroy the Godmodder 0rigins. He started as an Anti-Godmodder, but then became Neutral. He is known for his fixation on alchemies, Microsoft, and memes. He is also known for his split personalities - Modpack, Alex, and Chaos. Modpack is actually a robot created by Microsoft that went rogue and escaped containment. Modpack's Ancestor is the Alchemist. Modpack mirrors the Alchemist through one of his personalities, Alex, who originally manifested as an energetic split that loved to create alchemies, referencing the Alchemist's development of the science of alchemy. Modpack's symbol on the Zodiac is Golden Crown, which represents the crown Modpack wears. Talist Talist was a major player of the Destroy the Godmodder series. He played as an Anti-Godmodder during all three games. He is known for his ridiculously complicated entity summons throughout all games of the series, such as the Relic, the Book, and the AXIS. He is also known for Wilson, his main character, who possesses a deep pacificism-centric character arc. Wilson became one of the most well-known and popular characters of DTG2. Talist's Ancestor is the Veteran. Talist mirrors the Veteran by summoning many complex entities, referencing the Veteran's original home, which was full of creatures. Talist's first real entity, the Relic, used powerful elemental magic, which references the elemental magic the Veteran used. Talist's symbol on the Zodiac is Foxtail, which represents Wilson's tail. Wilson is a fennec fox. K4yne K4yne was a major player of Destroy the Godmodder 2. He played as a Pro-Godmodder for nearly the entirety of his participation until he switched to Neutral at the very end of the game. K4yne is known for his love of Team Fortress 2 and OFF, which is reflected in his hat choices and entity summons. K4yne is an Elsen from Zone 1 of the world of OFF, who is sometimes controlled by Hogan Hircine. K4yne's Ancestor is the Scientist, Antares. K4yne mirrors the Scientist by referencing Team Fortress 2, having the skin of the BLU Medic, and using the Medic's weapons during attacks, which references the Scientist's own appearance, gear, and portal technology he used to teleport the AG Ancestors into Mann vs. Machine. K4yne's symbol on the Zodiac is Blue Cross, which represents the Medic symbol on the sleeves of his jacket. Other Major Descendants Pionoplayer Pionoplayer was a major player of the Destroy the Godmodder series, playing in all three games of the main series. However, before Act 2 of Destroy the Godmodder 2, he was regarded as a troll player who didn't follow the rules. After joining for real in Act 2, he became one of the most influential players in the entire series. He is known for his many contributions to the plot, his large amount of powerful characters and overpowered items, and for taking some other players' plotlines into his own. He left the series during Destroy the Godmodder 0rigins, but has since rejoined and plays spinoffs. Piono is the creator of the first canon spinoff, Destroy the Godmodder: TV Tropes Edition, which ran while DTG2 was active. Because it was canon, there needed to be a way for the Godmodder to attack TV Tropes and DTG2 at the same time. Thus, Alpha was created as the Godmodder that would attack all canon spinoffs, making TV Tropes Edition the first game in the Alpha Saga. The game centered around Alpha trying to rise up in the TV Tropes Pantheon while Piono furthered his characters' arcs. It was successful enough to gain a sequel, Destroy the Godmodder TV Tropes 2: Salvation. Later on, Piono created Destroy the Godmodder: MSPA Edition, a canon spinoff meant to cap off Homestuck's involvement within the Destroy the Godmdoder series with a fitting finale, as well as Destroy the Simumodder, a forum game meant to test gameplay ideas for later installments. Piono is also the chief planner for the Destroy the Godmodder reboot, an alternate canon meant to simplify the game. Piono's most important characters are Eric, an interdimensional traveler trying to recreate the Interuniversal Peace Corps, Piono, Eric's Minecraft avatar that gained sentience and became a malevolent Minecraftian, and the OP King, a being so powerful he technically can't even exist. Nimbleguy Nimbleguy was a major player of the Destroy the Godmodder series, playing as an Anti-Godmodder in both Destroy the Godmodder 2 and Destroy the Godmodder 0rigins. He joined in Act 2 of DTG2 and was absent from the series after the game's end until the summer of 2016, when he rejoined. Nimbleguy is known for his wide cast of characters, the majority of which were split personalities within his mind. Nimbleguy himself played as a highly experimental android that commonly dabbled in thaumaturgy. His magnum opus was Nimbleguy's Tubas, a highly powerful weapon with many modifications and special attacks. Nimbleguy was also known for introducing Bill Cipher as a character within the Destroy the Godmodder series. Nimbleguy's symbol on the Zodiac is Nulled, a cube of Null (an element found in the Void) that references his own memo game, Nulled. TheLordErelye TheLordErelye was a major player of the Destroy the Godmodder series, playing as an Anti-Godmodder in both Destroy the Godmodder 2 and Destroy the Godmodder 0rigins. He joined during Act 2 and left around Trial 6, rejoining for DTG0 and leaving the series in December 2016, although his involvement in the community persisted to the present day. Erelye was known for his distinctive writings, which were long and descriptive. He is commonly credited with popularizing "longposting." Erelye's attacks commonly depicted his thaumaturgical exploits, interactions with eldritch beasts or creations, and mysteries of the arcane. His magnum opus was the Hazel Wand, an incredibly powerful weapon upgraded many times throughout the game. Erelye's main character, Kalare Erelye, was an elf in a session of SBURB that ended up interacting with Minecraft while in the Veil. As DTG2 went on, Erelye's arcane power increased, coming to a head in the form of a gigantic castle located in Nihil Parva, a realm of chaos, known as Grayhold Citadel. After DTG2, Erelye became a pseudodeity of knowledge, recruiting fifteen other Descendants for the creation of ВИСЦЕС. In DTG0, his characters included Cinavi Kanera and Ciryatur. After leaving DTG, Erelye continued to be a prominent member of the community by becoming the first real executive of the DTG Discord and keeping tabs with the rest of the staff. He also created several of his own stories, the most prominent of which is Abyssal Oddity, a memo game inspired by Steven Universe and Hyper Light Drifter about a half-gem wandering through interstellar space in pursuit of Void Shards. Erelye's symbol on the Zodiac is Cosmic Goggles, which represents the goggles Kalare wears. Insert Generic Username Insert_Generic_Username was a major player of the Destroy the Godmodder series, playing as an Anti-Godmodder in both Destroy the Godmodder 2 and Destroy the Godmodder 0rigins. He joined during Act 3 of DTG2. He is known for his creative one-off attacks, his references to MS Paint Adventures (such as starting the Grimdark vs. Trickster strife and summoning Sweet Bro and Hella Jeff), and his frequent alchemy creations, particularly his extensive set of Fluorite Octets, each centered around different themes. Generic's symbol on the Zodiac is Spirograph, which represents his references to MSPA. The Nonexistent Tazz The_Nonexistent_Tazz was a major player of the Destroy the Godmodder series and the creator of Destroy the Godmodder 0rigins. He created the game on September 9, 2015, becoming a First Guardian of the Red Sun within DTG2 shortly beforehand to moderate the temporally anachronistic game. He played as an Anti-Godmodder in Destroy the Godmodder 2. W32Coravint Crystalcat Category:Anti-Godmodder Category:Pro-Godmodder Category:Neutral Category:Players Category:Anti-Zero Category:Concept Category:DTG1 Category:DTG2 Category:DTG0 Category:Pro-Zero Category:Godslayers Category:Lists